popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanaka-san
- 1P= - 2P= }} |caption = The ikemen kappa man has arrived! |birthplace = Kappa Bridge |birthdate = May 14th |gender = Male |race = Kappa |ecolor = Green |hcolor = Green |hobby = Checking business results |relative = Unknown |like = Getting wrapped in nori seaweed |dislike = Leaving stuff behind (cucumbers) |appearance1 = pop'n music éclale |theme = 巻寿司戦隊ウマイヤン ～コードネームはグリーン～ |designer = Kaito (assistance from STUDIO4°C)}} Tanaka-san is one of the characters from Pop'n Music éclale. Personality 業績急上昇中の営業部の田中さん、実は…カッパなんだって！しかも正義のヒーローで、悪？から守ってくれてる？らしいんだけど…ここだけの話だよ！ Tanaka-san, in charge of the sales department whose business performance is rapidly increasing, is actually...a kappa! Moreover, is he a hero of justice, or evil? And what is he even protecting it from? It seems that way... just between you and me! Character Information Good morning! Hello! Good evening! I'm Kaito. I'm allowed to be in charge of character and animation design for the first time, I'm very grateful!! Anyway, I was thinking of a kappa salaryman theme, that will transform into something that feels weird (laughs) The song's cool, flippant and soft lyrics I heard were my inspiration. I had a great idea Yes, this will do!!! How is it? (laughs) I'm glad and I like it. Kaito Appearance Tanaka-san is simply a boyish kappa, with a water-filled depression on his head surrounded by short green okappa-atama hair and green eyes. He sports a beak-like mouth and a tortoise shell. Tanaka-san dons an office worker uniform with a baby blue coat, white shirt, teal sleeves, a lime green tie and a cucumber in the breast pocket. His 2P coloring makes him pink all over. His cucumber and tie are now yellow, his suit is white with pale blue sleeves, and a cadet blue shirt matching his underbelly. The minimal hair surrounding the water hole on his head is now yellow, his beak is a white color and his tortoise shell is grey. NET Self Etymology Tanaka-san is the name of one of the Bemani LIVE broadcast moderators, who belongs to the independent "Tanaka-san Sales Department." In the initial announcement of Tanaka-san's theme, a logo on the notification image reads "Tanakappaman." This logo re-appears in Tanaka-san's FEVER! Win animation. Trivia *Tanaka-san shares his birthday with Marge. *Tanaka-san is a combination of the kappa, a monster in Japanese folklore, and salarymen. *Pierre & Jill make a cameo in Tanaka-san's Good animation, appearing as they did in スシ食いねェ!. *''Kappa'' are very fond of cucumbers and thus make appearances in Tanaka-san's notification image and animations, and in his breast pocket. **Tanaka-san turns into a kappamaki in his FEVER! and FEVER! Win animation, which is a type of sushi roll with a cucumber filling. *Although Tanaka's name is in katakana, for Japanese fans the kanji spelling (田中) is the first to come to mind. **This spelling is also used on a graph in his Win animation. *A popular fan belief is that Tanaka-san was the first Pop'n character to be based on a kappa. This is incorrect, as there is already Mr. Aoki from Pop'n Music 10 and Nohoho from Pop'n Music 8. **In the seventh stage of the eAMUSEMENT event "Golden Welcome Campaign," an image of the three kappa with kappamaki sushi can be acquired. Gallery Animations TanakaNeutral.gif|Neutral TanakaGood.gif|Good TanakaGreat.gif|Great TanakaFever.gif|FEVER! TanakaMiss.gif|Miss TanakaWin.gif|Win TanakaFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win TanakaLose.gif|Lose Screenshots Tanaka2PWinscreencap.png|2P Win Profile Tanaka_0310.jpg|Notification image CezTh5PWwAA9Xqh.jpg|Tanaka-san with Vantain, S.8. Taro, Okon, Miyabi-san, Honey, Creamy, Murasaki, Waka-san, NK2000 and Mebae in the Pop'n Music éclale card "Pop'n Party after-party ♪ 2016." cha_main_tanaka_01.png 66m.jpg|Tanaka-san with Nohoho and Mr. Aoki in the Golden Welcome campaign CpE5SAhUsAAMY2g.jpg CmIBq5qVEAAmLNa (1).jpg|pop'n music éclale Original Soundtrack Merchandise Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Éclale Characters Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:AC Characters